


Keep You Safe || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Could I please request #44 from choice 1 with Kakashi? I can’t think of a specific scenario (so sorry about that ):)but literally whatever would be amazing Thank you so much! I love your blog 💖💕
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Keep You Safe || Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Could I please request #44 from choice 1 with Kakashi? I can’t think of a specific scenario (so sorry about that ):)but literally whatever would be amazing Thank you so much! I love your blog 💖💕

Your group was moving toward the target. Neji could sense the chakra coming from inside the cage. As you approached the door of the cave you all came to a stop, staring at the tag that sat upon the large boulder that blocked the entrance. Kakashi could sense your tension. This was the first mission you had gone on since you had recovered from your near-death experience a couple of months ago. Kakashi hadn’t been there on that mission to keep you safe and he regretted it every day. 

He placed a hand on your shoulder in an attempt to ease your nerves. You looked behind you at him and gave a weak smile. You knew he was there, you knew that he would do anything and everything to protect you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to calm down. 

Naruto looked around at everyone. “How are we going to get in there? We have to hurry up and get Gaara out of there.” 

Gai reached into his bag and pulled out some earpieces as Neji used his Byakugan to find the other paper tags that would have to be removed before they could enter. Gai handed an earpiece to everyone there. “My team will remove the other tags, you guys remove this one and get in there. We’ll meet you back here as soon as we can.” He held a thumbs up to Kakashi. “Don’t hurt too bad Kakashi, wouldn’t want to put a stop to our challenges.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at him and placed the earpiece in his ear. “The best way to do this is to have Sakura smash the boulder once I remove the tag. After that, we’ll have to play it by ear. We don’t know what’s waiting for us behind that boulder.”

Naruto and Sakura nodded as the members of team Gai left for the other tags. The wait for them to get there felt like an eternity. Kakashi could sense your tension as you waited. You could feel his intense gaze on you. “I’m fine Kakashi, really.”

“You’re not, you need to focus Y/n.” He placed his lips to your temple, the sensation of the silky mask on your skin making your breathing steady again. “I’m going to protect you. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I promise.”

You smiled at him, the strongest smile that you could muster and held your fist up. “Let’s do this, you guys.”

The determination in Naruto’s gaze was enough to set you at ease as well. “You know Sakura and I have your back too Y/n-Sensei. You best believe that you’re safe with us here.”

Sakura laughed and smiled along with them. “I’ll protect you with my life Sensei.”

The words of your teammates made you feel safe again. You knew that no matter what they would have your back. You had always had one of the best teams out there. Kakashi hopped up onto the boulder, focusing his chakra to his feet to hold himself on it. His hand was right above the tag. It was now or never. Gaara had to be brought back to the village, they needed their Kazekage. As the countdown began in your ears your heart pounded, adrenaline was coursing through you already.

“3...” Gai’s voice sounded through the earpiece. 

Kakashi spoke back. “2...”

Your own mouth opened as you ended the countdown. “1...”

Naruto hollered as Kakashi ripped the tag off the rock. “Let’s bring Gaara home!” Sakura focused her chakra on her fist and with a force that shook all of us and everything around us she shattered the boulder to pieces. Kakashi jumped down just in time. You all slowly walked into the hideout, prepared for anything. Your faith in your team soaring, fueling all of you at the moment.


End file.
